New Beginnings
by TheRocketRules
Summary: First scene of S5. Lot of Henry and Regina. Hint of SwanQueen. First story. English not my first language.


New beginning

Regina stepped closer to the dagger. She knew what it said before she even saw it - _Emma Swan_

She picked it up and turned towards the others. Every single one of them looked like frozen. None of them had time to process what has happened. Emma sacrificed herself for them. Again.

The first thing Regina thought about was how was she going to explain this to Henry. How was she going to tell him that his mother made the ultimate sacrifice. He will be devastated, crushed.

"We have to warn the others". "She is going to come looking for this"-Regina raised the dagger. "Come on, we have to get to Granny's. NOW".

Snow was crying, Hook and Charming tried not to look defeated but that was just not possible.

* * *

When they got to Granny's Robin opened the door and everyone went in.

Everyone looked at them expecting bad news, but none of them were prepared for what followed.

Henry was the first to speak "What happened? ". "Mom, what's going on?""Where is Emma".

Snow tried to speak but when she opened her mouth she felt a lump in her throat. Regina showed the dagger and everyone just froze. Lily was the first to speak "So, the savior is now the dark one? The irony. I thought I had darkness inside me but this, this is a whole new level". Then she laughed at the irony. "Why didn't anyone stop her? She is the savior, she has the most powerful light magic and you let the darkness consume her. I thought you were heroes. You couldn't save her". – Henry yelled and left the diner. "Someone should go after him?"- Robin spoke. "I will go. I know where he went. I will talk to him"- Regina said and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

"I thought I would find you here."- said Regina as she sat next to him. "Go away. I want to be alone. "- he replied. "This was the place we connected. This was our spot". "I know. She told me. She said that every time you are hurt you come here to think. I can understand why, now. It's beautiful here." "Yes it is. Why didn't you stop her? Why did you let her do this?" "I tried to stop her, but as you know your mother is a very stubborn woman and when she sets her mind on something no one can stop her. I can promise you one thing, Henry. I will find her, and I am going to save her, if it is the last thing I do. She sacrificed herself to save me, and I will never forget that. She did something that only one person has ever done for me. She put me firs. She didn't think about herself, the pirate, her parents, brother or even you. She had only one thing on her mind – to save me. Before the darkness consumed her I saw in her eyes, and the last thing she whispered to me was protect Henry. " "Wow."- Henry was speechless, tears threatening to fall. "Why did she tell you to protect me? Why not tell the others?" "Because she knew that I am the only one capable of keeping you safe. And she knew that I will be the one to hold the dagger."Henry turned towards her and asked "So, how long have you been in love with her?" "What?" – Regina was slack jawed. "How?" "I've known for a while. Emma told me she fell in love with you when you stopped the trigger together. That's why I know you will do anything in your power to save her. " "If what you say is true that why is she with the pirate?" "Because she thinks that you love Robin, that you found your happy ending. But I know that's not true. I can see it on your face, in your eyes. You are not happy with Robin, you feel that something is not right. You can pretend all you want and everyone buys it, but, I know you mom, I know you are not happy." "When did you grow up so fast?" "Eh" – he chuckled softly. "To answer your question, I honestly don't know, Henry. It happened over the years. She was the only one to see the real me. Regina. Everyone else looked at me as the Evil Queen. I love her, Henry and that is why I am going to save her."

* * *

And so it begins. The new chapter in their lives. The only thing they didn't know was that Emma was behind them lurking in the shadows. And the best part – She heard the entire conversation.


End file.
